King's Sentiment
King's Sentiment ( ) also known as "Crown of the Courageous King" is a powerful holy relic type sacred gear appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. It is owned by Annalise Blackwood, a exorcist & nun from the church of England who poses as a transfer student in Life 5 in order to kill Ichiro. The sacred gear is the crown that once belonged to the former King of Jerusalem, King Hezekiah and possesses a portion of his soul. Because of it's power and it's status as a holy-relic sacred gear, it is one of the sacred gears who has the potential to become a Longinus class. This sacred gear originally belonged to a girl by the name of Naomi who was a friend of Annalise's before being killed by her father and having her sacred gear implanted inside of her. Summary King's Sentiment is a sacred gear created by the God of the Bible. It is the crown that once belonged to King Hezekiah. Because of his courage and faith when the Assyrian Army was planning to take over Jerusalem God sent one of his angels down to destroy the army. After the destruction of the Jerusalem Army, King Hezekiah vowed to give his soul over to God so when he died God sent him to Heaven but decided to use a portion of his soul to create the sacred gear. The portion of the soul that resides in the sacred gear is shown to be smart and possesses a helpful mentor-like attitude towards Annalise Blackwood telling her to wait for the right time to strike Ichiro and being able to tell her what sacred gear Ichiro possesses and it's abilities merely by one glance at the black gauntlet, he also seemed to know some history of the Alastor clan as he was able to detect Ichiro's soul flames. Appearance King's Sentiment takes the form of the crown that once belonged to King Hezekiah, a seven-pointed gold crown covered in blue round sapphires with a giant green emerald in the middle. Abilities King Sentiments possesses the ability to absorb emotions like hatred, happiness, anger, and sadness from others merely by touching. This is shown in life 5 when she takes Ichiro's anger away and he acts in a unnaturally happy manner and when she takes Koneko's disgust away causing her to display unnatural affection for Ichiro. Similar to the divine dividing the person can add these emotions to their own power, however Annalise is shown able to construct weapons out of this emotional energy. Able to create a fiery red scythe made out of Ichiro's anger and green chains out of Koneko's disgust. The weapons are only as powerful as the emotions used to create them so they can be overcome with stronger emotions. The wielder can also create weapons out of their own emotions, shown when Annalise creates blue swords made out of her own faith. There can be some positive effects to taking someone's emotions as taking away fear can make someone who is typically a coward courageous and taking away hate can make someone loving. Announcements Absorption when a emotion is being absorbed from the victim through touch. Construct 'when a weapon is created out of emotions. 'Stream When she releases all of her own emotions in the form of a powerful holy energy blast that is capable of destroying a mountain. After useage, a portion of her emotions disappear temporarily. Forms True Calling (真の呼び出し;Shin no yobidashi) The balance breaker of King's Sentiment, the crown will transform into a angelic-like independent avatar made out of all of Annalise's emotions which makes her emotionless while in battle, not being held back by her emotions she becomes calm, logical, and extremely rational but also loses compassion or concern for her own team seeing it best to focus solely on the battle. The avatar is shown to possess all the typical abilities of an angel, being able to fly and create weapons out of holy light that can be fatal to devils and other creatures of darkness however the angel is shown to be able to increase its powers by absorbing the emotions of others inside of it. This angel resembles the angel that defeated the Assyrian Army when King Hezekiah asked for God's help hinting at the sacred gear's holy-relic status. The balance breaker is also held back by Annalise's strength not being able to surpass her own power, this balance breaker is limited by her. Weaknesses A major weakness of King's Sentiment is that the ability is useless to those who suffer from mental illnesses. For example individuals who suffers from bipolar disorder or antisocial personality disorders would be unaffected by this sacred gear. Another weakness is the weapons that King Sentiment creates can be overcome easily by stronger emotions for example: Meguri was able to break the chains created by Koneko's disgust because her anger at Annalise was much stronger than that emotion. Annalise is also unable to control which emotions she absorbs, simply absorbing the first one that the wielder demonstrates. Trivia * Her balance breaker is the first balance breaker ever shown in the series despite this, it wasn't revealed to be a actual balance breaker until much later in the series. * Annalise states that she activated her balance breaker as a child even before she learned how to use her sacred gear which is why she has such a powerful connection to it. * Similar to Ichiro, she has known of the existence of the spirit in her sacred gear since she was a child, which is why she has such a strong bond with the spirit similar to Ichiro and Kaos. * This is the only sacred gear where the god of the bible intentionally meant to put a fragment of a soul inside of it. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items